Optimism Runs Out
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers for "Murder Most Foul". David's finally reached his breaking point and endless optimism can't save him this time.


**I don't own Once Upon A Time nor will I ever. No copyright infringement. David breaking apart broke me, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

His head pounding, David trudged back to the apartment with a heavy heart. He needed to be strong but just couldn't right now. Exhausted, he sank into a chair and tears started pouring down his cheeks again - it was like a dam had burst in the jail and now he couldn't pull himself back together. He needed sleep - he should definitely wake Snow - but that required energy he didn't have. All his optimism had been drained away and he needed to regain some of it before they dealt with the next crisis in Storybrooke. Fuck, he couldn't let Snow or Emma know he was falling apart at the seams - David didn't want them to worry when they had enough on their plates. "Calm down," David whispered to himself, his voice cracking.

Neal started crying and David struggled to temporarily reign his emotions in so his son didn't see how upset he was. He wiped the tears off his face and using the last little ounce of energy he had, stood up and went over to the crib. "Hey, kiddo. What's going on?"

Neal just babbled, murmured "Dada", and then held his arms out for his father. David grinned despite himself and picked his son up. "You just want me, huh? We can work with that." Fortunately, Neal quieted down within seconds and snuggled up to him. His son did help calm him down a bit but his comfort did little to quell the storm raging inside him.

David sat back down in a chair and listened to Neal babble, watching over Snow and wishing he could talk to his wife. The ache in his chest returned with a vengeance and sobs began to wrack his body once more. He felt guilty about crying on Neal (fortunately, the baby didn't seem to mind too much) but at this point, there was no stopping the tears. He had shattered completely on the cold, hard floor of the police station (God, he had actually cried on Captain Hook's shoulder) and his usually endless optimism couldn't save him this time. "It's okay," he murmured repeatedly to Neal, trying to convince himself that everything would be fine.

When Emma and Regina walked in a few hours later to greet Snow, they were surprised to find David awake (and crying) while Neal slept in his arms. "Dad, you okay?" questioned an alarmed Emma, rushing to his side to make sure neither of them were hurt.

"I'm fine," David lied.

"You've been crying," his concerned daughter pointed out, sighing in relief when she saw both her father and brother were unharmed. Regina crouched down next to them. "Get the baby," Emma hissed.

Regina nodded. "You want to hand him over. David? I'll feed him." She didn't know what was wrong but worried about her friend, she decided to take some of the burden off him.

David reluctantly handed his son over. "Be careful."

"We will. Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Regina cooed at Neal. The baby giggled and leaned his head against her. She smiled and made her way to the kitchen to find something for him to eat.

"Dad, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Emma pressed, hoping he'd open up to her. She had never seen her father like this before and it scared the shit out of her.

"I just need to shower and sleep. I'm fine," he tried again, his voice hitching.

"Nope, I'm not letting you get away with this. Tell me the problem and maybe I can help."

David's face crumpled and although he hated the fact that his daughter was seeing him so upset, he couldn't stop the tears. Emma teared up herself. "Don't tell your mother. Please don't tell your mother," he pleaded.

"I won't, Dad, just tell me why you're in so much pain."

"I'm going to take Neal for a walk and leave you two alone to talk," an extremely concerned Regina interrupted. She picked up Neal, grinned at the baby, and then took off.

"Everything," David finally answered after a few minutes of silence.

Emma grabbed her father's hand. "I guess we can work with that?" He was scaring her and she just needed him to calm down. She pulled him in for an awkward half hug and winced as his body continued to shake.

David didn't want her to know what was on his mind because she didn't need to worry about the fears currently plaguing him. Emma definitely had enough on her plate, and it was supposed to be a happy time for her. A knock on the door saved him, and Hook stepped in a few seconds later when Emma told her boyfriend to come in. "Oh, so I see this meltdown is still happening." Hook shuffled awkwardly. "Are you okay, mate?"

"You know what's wrong?" Emma pressed, hoping maybe he'd tell her.

"Yeah." His guilt had caught up with him and Hook knew he needed to confess the truth to David. He couldn't hide this.

"You look upset," David observed. He cringed, but at this point, he was desperate to divert Emma's attention.

Hook took a deep breath. Might as well just get this over with. "Last night, after you left, August appeared. He found the pages, and that's when I remembered. I'll understand if you can't forgive me but you need to know the truth. It's my fault - I murdered your father."

Emma and David could only stare at him. "What?" asked Emma.

"I saved him from Prince George's men and then killed him anyway," Hook confessed, cringing in anticipation of David's reaction.

Finally finding a feeling that wasn't despair, David seized on his anger and stood up. "Get the fuck out of my house!" he roared.

"We'll talk later," Emma murmured as Hook nodded.

"I truly am sorry," he apologized before scurrying away and leaving the two of them alone.

"Dad, I don't know what's happening but I'd like the full story if that's okay," Emma pressed, watching as her father seemed to deflate in front of her.

The anger drained away as fast as it had came, and David was just left feeling empty. His tears had run dry and now he was numb. "Later," he told her, collapsing back down on the bed. Emma sat down next to him and started rubbing his back to calm him down. She'd get the story out of one way or another but for now, she'd comfort him as best as she could.

Life had finally broken Prince Charming and David didn't know where to go from here. He needed to claw his way back up from rock bottom but that seemed impossible at the moment. Drowning, he couldn't figure out a way out of this. Nothing could help him now.


End file.
